


Соло для пустого желудка

by Iory_Narico



Category: S.T.A.L.K.E.R.
Genre: Action, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iory_Narico/pseuds/Iory_Narico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не самый лучший день в жизни одинокой псевдособаки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соло для пустого желудка

**Author's Note:**

> Ахтунг! Автор няшка и плохо знает канон.

День не задался с самого утра. Хотя утро-то было вполне себе. Чуть туманное, но разве это проблема для кого-то с таким чутьем. Зато никого опасного поблизости не было, только каркала откуда-то сверху ворона. Во влажном воздухе пахло наступившей весной. Но ощущение это пока было довольно обманчивым - стоило только выбраться из уютного логова на стылый простор травянистых холмов. На вершине ближайшего сквозь туман изредко пробивалось слабое свечение каких-то мерцающих искорок. Вчера этого не было. Искорки пахли опасностью. Пакость.  
В желудке противно заурчало. Встряхнувшись, она потрусила прочь от логова, на всякий случай обежала искорки, но пока никто не оказался глуп настолько, чтобы в них угодить. Жаль. Есть уж очень хотелось.  
Вскоре пелена тумана кончилась, густая трава тоже. На холмах она так никого и не встретила, разве что мимо шустро пробежало несколько тушканов. Догнать их так и не удалось. Зато в процессе погони она чуть не вылетела на тихо сидевшего на пригорке снорка. Остановилась вовремя, невдалеке и нервно зарычала. Тварь молча пялилась на неё блестящими в солнечном свете огромными глазами. Охотиться на них она так и не научилась. Слишком уж похожи на людей. Снорк повел головой, махнув смешным хоботком, и неспешно удалился. Скатертью дорога. Она остановилась, напрягая органы чувств, затем фыркнула, мотнула головой, и побежала снова, резко забирая вправо от изначальной траектории. Где-то там впереди земля немного тряслась. Это могло значить только что-то очень нехорошее.  
Что бы там ни было, его к счастью, удалось избежать. Следущая встреча, напротив, казалась весьма многообещающей. Из кустов вальяжной походкой вышел большой кот. Отлично. Еда. Схватить.  
Она замедлилась, подобралась и резко рванула вперед. Кот повернулся к ней и застыл на месте, явно заметив опасность, но почему-то не пытаясь убежать. Это должно было показаться подозрительным, но пустой желудок требовал своё, не оставляя времени на размышления. До цели оставалось всего ничего.  
Внезапно кот поднял голову. Страхом от него всё ещё совсем не пахло. На краткий миг она встретила взгляд странно блестнувших глаз, а потом... кот распахнул пасть и рявкнул совершенно человеческим, так до боли знакомым голосом: Дамка! Сидеть! ПЛОХАЯ СОБАКА!  
От этих полных укора слов всегда хотелось сжаться в комочек и заскулить. Лапы перестали слушаться её, подгибаясь сами собой. Её занесло, тело мотнулось в сторону и она рухнула на пыльную землю. Тут же приподнялась, ошалело тряся головой и оглянулась, из всех сил прислушивась, пытась понять, откуда же слышался голос, не мог ведь и в самом деле кот, а ведь хозяин всегда любил поганых кошек, но она же лучше, гораздо лучше... Нет. Она бы почуяла его, обязательно, непременно, но чуять ведь уже давно некого, хозяина нет и больше не будет никогда. Тут есть только мерзкий, наглый кошак, который теперь удалялся неимоверно длинными, плавными скачками, с каждой секундой увеличивая свои шансы на спасение. Ну уж нет. Она рванулась за ним, все ускоряя бег, ведомая желанием догнать и разорвать на куски, теперь так мало связанным с голодом.  
Кошак резко вильнул в сторону и в два прыжка взлетел на удачно подвернушееся дерево. Слишком удачно. Знал же, гад. Дерево было нехорошим. Много срастающихся куполом стволов, выросших над оврагом. От него несло чем-то омерзительным и явно небезопасным. Кот же нахально уселся на широкой ветке, прекрасно понимая, что она его не достанет и принялся показательно умываться.  
Оставаться здесь было бессмысленно, если не опасно. Её обед снова ушел.  
Прежде чем повернуть назад и попробовать найти что-то съедобное, она присела возле дерева и хрипло, тоскливо взвыла.  
Кот вздыбил шерсть и зафырчал. Рыкнув на него напоследок, она развернулась в сторону леса.  
Солнце уже стояло над головой. Мерзкий день.  
Откуда-то из леса тянулся запах крови. Небольшая стайка слепых псов окружила крупную матерую плоть. Та тяжело дышала, явно была ранена, но сдаваться не собиралась, кружась на месте и отгоняя подходивших псов рубящими ударами клешней. Ну ничего, хватит этого ненадолго.  
Резкий прыжок, и не ожидавшая появления нового противника плоть уже валяется на земле, беспомощно рассекая клешнями воздух и оглушительно визжа. Наконец-то. Еда.  
Несколько мощных укусов и плоть затихла бесформенной тушей. Слепые псы сбились в кучку, но подходить не решались. И правильно. Она ещё не наелась.  
Выгрызя самые вкусные части, она развернулась в сторону логова, великодушно оставив тушу псам.  
На день-другой этого хватит, главное - удачно добраться назад, в относительную безопасность, устроиться поудобнее и уснуть. Всё-таки поганый выдался денечек.  
Но ничего, жизнь продолжается. Глядишь, и мерзкий кот ещё раз попадется... Уж тогда-то она его!


End file.
